


Mini-golf

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Quality time with his little family, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert feels bad about the whole Andy thing, and wants to spend some time with Aaron and Liv. </p><p>I suck at summary's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-golf

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I found out that I am TERRIBLE at mini-golf! And with all the Sugden-White drama going on, I was in need of some cuteness.
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘’Mini-golf?’’ Aaron says surprised with the same look of disgust as Liv. 

‘’Yes! Come on, it’ll be fun.’’ Robert says happy as he claps his hands to emphasize his enthusiasm.

The weather has been bad all week, and Aaron and Liv have been spending most of everyday on the couch. Both slouched down, arms crossed. Living in an aura of supreme boredom.

‘’It’s not like the two of you have anything better to do.’’ Robert says, when he sees Aaron and Liv share a look. These two have found each other perfectly. 

‘’But mini-golf is really, really pathetic, Rob.’’ Liv says dryly. Aaron points at her and looks at Robert in agreement. 

‘’You are the laziest, non-adventurous people I have ever dealt with.’’ Robert says annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘’I just want to do something fun with my family, have some quality time before Liv starts school again, and we are both knee deep in work. But never mind, enjoy the stupid reruns on the telly.’’ He feels rejected and goes upstairs. Leaving Liv and Aaron baffled behind by his reaction.

‘’What was that all about?’’ Liv asks, voice full of surprise.

‘’I don’t know, but I do know it’s not about mini-golf.’’ Aaron says as he gets up and follows his man up the stairs.

Robert is sitting against the headboard with his knees against his chest. Self-pity written all over his face. Aaron sees him through the door opening and knows something is up.

‘’Knock knock,’’ he says, leaning against the door. ‘’Can I come in?’’

‘’Sure you’re not out of breath from walking up the stairs?’’ Robert says mockingly, not looking at his boyfriend. 

‘’Come on Robert, don’t be like that.’’ Aaron says softly as he walks to the other side of the bed. ‘’We were just joking.’’ He sits down next to Robert. ‘’It was a bit of a random idea.’’ 

Robert sighs, relaxing by hearing the softness in Aarons voice. 

‘’It’s just, this whole thing with Andy made me realize that it probably won’t take long ‘till I screw up and lose everything I love.’’ Robert speaks softly. He is not used to speak so openly about his feelings. Always wants to be the strong one, for when Aaron needs him to be. 

‘’Just wanted to give you and Liv a good time, before things go south’’ Robert says, biting his lips and a shrug of his shoulders.

‘’You really feel that way? About us?’’ Aaron frowns at the taller man, looking really small and vulnerable at the moment. 

‘’I’m a Sugden, Aaron. I could be arrested, be on trial, and out before breakfast.’’ He lets out a small laugh, giving Aaron a side glance. 

Aaron lets out a sigh. He never knew he felt this way. Was he supposed to know? Where there any signs? He puts his arm on the other man’s shoulder and starts ruffling his blonde locks.

‘’Yeah, but I don’t want you to feel like we have an expiration date. And yeah, you will probably mess up at some point. And so will I. But like you said, that’s why we are so good together.’’ He says lovingly. ’’Besides, I’ve put up with too much to have you just give up on us.’’ He says, a teasing smile on his face. 

‘’Shut up.’’ Robert laughs and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Short little kisses, with all the reassuring he needs.

After a while Aaron pulls back and looks at Robert with a rather serious look. ‘’Are we good again?’’ 

Robert lets out an airy laugh. ‘’Of course we are.’’ He says lovingly.

‘’Great,’’ Aaron says as he gets up from the bed. ‘’Let’s get going then.’’

‘’Where to?’’ Robert asks surprised.

‘’To the mini-golf course. Where else to, muppet?’’ Aaron says, like it was the most normal thing on earth. 

He runs down the stairs, leaving Robert behind on the bed, smiling. 

He hears Aaron yell from the hallway. ‘’Liv, get your coat. We’re going to play mini-golf!’’

 

Maybe things will be okay for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am going to make a two chapter story out of this one. Next chapter will be the mini-golf game itself.
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Love,


End file.
